El Sanatorio de Konoha
by Jumbiie Hana
Summary: Basado en "El Sanatorio"/ AU/ Durante 80 años el Sanatorio de Konoha estuvo abandonado y pasaron cosas horribles ahí dentro. Un grupo de adolecentes aburridos decide conocer todo sobre el misterioso lugar colocando cámaras alrededor e investigando por su cuenta./SasuHina, leve NaruHina, NaruSaku, NejiTen, SaiInoShika


¡Muy buenas, mis queridisimas readers!  
>Se que me he desaparecido por mucho tiempo... y realmente lo siento. Y venir de la muy nada con este proyecto... no es nada cool xD<br>Espero me entiendan, intentare abrir el baul de los recuerdos donde estan mis ideas para continuar...  
>Si no... pues no se xD<br>Bueno, volviendo a este fic... es algo bastante nuevo para mi. Un dia veiamos peliculas de terror con mis hermanos y mis cuñados, mientras estaba con mi libreta de dibujo enfrente dije ¿que pasaria si lo modificara y le diera un giro de 180°? Espero les guste... realmente me encantaria que me leyeran nuevamente

Sin mas, esto es para ustedes

* * *

><p><strong>EL SANATORIO DE KONOHA<strong>

_Basado en "El Sanatorio"/ Durante 80 años el Sanatorio de Konoha estuvo abandonado y pasaron cosas horribles ahí dentro. Un grupo de adolescentes aburridos decide conocer todo sobre el misterioso lugar colocando cámaras alrededor e investigando por su cuenta._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Contiene: Drama, Terror, Comedia, Romance. <em>**  
><strong><em> Parejas: SasuHina, leve NaruHina, NaruSaku, NejiTen, SaiInoShika <em>**  
><strong><em> Advertencia: nada fuera de lo usual en mí, habrá lemon. ¿Cuándo? Ni yo se… solo crean firmemente que habrá lemon<em>**

* * *

><p>[…]<p>

Era una tarde bella y fría, la nieve en los arboles y entradas de los hogares de los lugareños de Konoha. Por la nevada la Academia Konoha decidió dar a sus alumnos unos días de descanso y por ende de los profesores.

Mientras en el parque un gran grupo de adolecentes se divertía muy a su manera jugando con la nieve.  
>Naruto lanzando bolas de nieve a todos.<br>Sakura regresando las bolas de nieve a Naruto.  
>Sasuke se encontraba sentado en la rama de un árbol viéndolos a todos.<br>Rock Lee intentaba vanamente detener los ataques de Sakura contra Naruto.  
>TenTen se unía a la diversión atacando al rubio y a la peli rosa.<br>Neji recibió una bola de nieve por parte de TenTen, el cual gustosamente se la regreso.  
>Kiba y Akamaru decidieron que también querían entrar a la diversión que tenían todos.<br>Shino se mantenía al margen.  
>Hinata los miraba a todos de una forma inocente como una niña pequeña en su primera nevada.<br>Ino decidió tomarles fotos a todos, desde el golpe que le propino Sakura a Naruto por la extrema bola de nieve hasta la tierna mirada de Hinata.  
>Shikamaru estaba acostado a las raíces del árbol en el que Sasuke se encontraba.<br>Chouji estaba sentado a la par de Hinata devorando sus papitas muy gustosamente.  
>Sai estaba en la rama vecina a Sasuke dibujando el paisaje.<p>

Y es así como los 13 de Konoha, como eran conocidos por haber estudiando juntos desde los 6 años, pasaban su tarde nevada en diversión.

-¡Hey, chicos! Hagamos algo más entretenido, me aburrí de que Sakura me este pegando por cuantas bolas de nieve le lance- dijo Naruto con varios chichones en su cabeza  
>-No te golpeara si no lo hicieras con la intención de darme en la cara- refunfuño Sakura<br>-Es cierto, hay que tener algo de adrenalina- dijo Kiba y su perro Akamaru le secundo con un ladrido  
>-¿alguna idea, "genio Inuzuka"?- dijo burlonamente Sai a Kiba<br>-eh… no…- se desanimo y se fue a un rincón  
>-oigan…- todos pusieron su atención en Sasuke- ¿Qué tal investigar el Sanatorio?- propuso el azabache con total indiferencia creyendo que todos lo tomarían en broma<br>-es una buena idea, Sasuke- dijo Kiba- ¡tendríamos adrenalina, terror, temor, oscuridad todo junto en una noche!-  
>-viéndolo de esa forma, no parece tan mala idea- dijo Ino- ¿grabamos sucesos sobrenaturales como los que hacen en la televisión?<br>-podría ser- dijo TenTen- yo tengo algunos detectores de movimiento-  
>-yo tengo cámaras con infrarrojo- dijo Neji<br>-yo sé cómo podríamos colocarlas- dijo Shikamaru  
>-yo tengo varios monitores- dijo Rock Lee<br>-etto… chicos…- dijo Hinata- puede… puede ser una mala idea… ¿y si nos pasa algo?-  
>-tranquila Hinata-chan, estas con nosotros- dijo Sakura sonriendo<br>-¿Qué les diremos a nuestros padres?- pregunto Chouji  
>-diremos que vamos a acampar juntos- dijo Ino<br>-¿con esta nieve?- pregunto Shikamaru  
>-creí que sería buena idea…-<br>-¿y si decimos que tendremos una pijamada?- dijo Sakura  
>-ya estamos grandes para hacer pijamadas…- respondió Shikamaru<br>-tengo una idea, diremos que vamos a reunirnos en mi casa, mis padres están de viaje y que vamos a revivir memorias de cuando éramos niños- dijo TenTen  
>-suena convincente- dijo Shino- el problema sería…- todos comprendieron lo que decía Shino y por inercia vieron a Hinata<br>-¿eh?-  
>-tu padre es muy estricto- dijo Sasuke- ¿Qué crees que diga?-<br>-que Hinata-chan le diga que será con las chicas- dijo Ino- ¿le ayudas, Neji?-  
>-está bien Hinata- dijo Neji- yo mentiré por los dos para poder ir-<br>-gracias…- dijo tímidamente la ojiperla

Todos caminaban directo a sus casas aun bromeando y correteando, Sasuke esperaba una oportunidad para poder hablar con Hinata y cuando la vio le tomo del brazo.

-¿Sasuke-kun?- dijo Hinata un poco sonrojada  
>-si no quieres ir, no vayas, no te presiones- dijo sencillamente<br>-pero… todos irán… tu iras…-  
>-está bien, yo te cuidare cuando vayamos ahí, te lo prometo- y le sonrió como solo ella sabía que lo hacía<br>-gracias…-

* * *

><p>Chan, chan, chan~~~! :D<p>

¿Que tal?

Ya saben, si me quieren apoyar con su opinion hay un botoncito que dice Review :'3

LAS AMO!


End file.
